


Sunshine Smiles are Always in Favorable Standing

by stupidbadgers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I think?, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Tags Are Hard, iruka is Concerned, kakashi needs to learn how to go to the hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers
Summary: Kakashi comes home from a mission and despite being nearly asleep on his feet, he visits Iruka at the mission desk.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 7
Kudos: 137





	Sunshine Smiles are Always in Favorable Standing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firelily13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelily13/gifts).



> For my dear firelily13, who gave me the prompt that sparked this, but is also the biggest supporter.

Kakashi stumbled into the mission room, righting himself as he passed through the doorway. The picture of nonchalance, hands in his pocket, was an act that Iruka saw through completely. If it had just been the two of them in the room, Kakashi wouldn’t have bothered, but several of their friends were hanging around, as well as a few other random chuunin and jounin.

The Copy-Nin beelined for Iruka’s desk, despite there being a longer line for him. Sure, he was exhausted, possibly a little ( _a lot_ ) chakra depleted, and did not want to interact with anyone, but Iruka seemed to be the exception to every rule Kakashi had made. There was something about the dark-skinned man with the scar that cut across his nose and blinding smile that made Kakashi's heart beat faster and brain turn a little mushy.

Kakashi, lost in his thoughts and exhaustion, did not realize it was his turn until he was standing in front of the desk and that sunshine smile was directed in full force at him.

“Welcome back, Kakashi,” Iruka said quietly.

Kakashi gave a weak smile of his own before handing over his mission report.

Iruka unfurled the scroll, looking it over. With the exception of Kakashi's chicken scratch, the report was done quite well, everything filled out and no mysterious stains. Kakashi had even used actual black ink. Iruka's brow furrowed and concern filled his eyes.

“Are you feeling alright?”

“Maa, sensei, of course,” Kakashi said slowly, the words not quite as smooth as he hoped. His words were contradicted with a sway to the left. He caught himself before he stumbled.

Iruka was about to lecture the jounin about going to the hospital when he was interrupted by the only shinobi left in the room: their friends.

“’Ruuuukaaaa,” Anko sang, “how much longer are you stuck here? It's drinking time!”

“Is Hatake giving you a hard time?” Genma asked over Anko. “Or not hard enough?” he tacked on with a leer, poking his elbow into Anko’s sides.

Iruka’s cheeks flamed at his friend’s jibe.

“AH ETERNAL RIVAL, YOU HAVE RETURNED!” Gai boomed as he entered the room. “JUST IN TIME FOR A NEW CHALLENGE!”

Kakashi closed his eye, willing all the occupants of the room to go away. Exhaustion was hitting him harder now that he had seen Iruka, knew he was safe and well.

“Only if it’s a drinking challenge Gai!” Anko said, looping her arm through his. “Time to leave, Iruka!”

Iruka glanced at the clock, seeing it was in fact the end of his shift. He finished filing Kakashi’s report, then stood, gathering his stuff as he looked back at Kakashi, still concerned about the jounin.

“Anko—” Iruka started to say before Anko cut him off with a whine.

“Noo!! You promised to come out the next time! Iz and Ko are meeting us there, Raidou is already holding the table for us!”

Kakashi, who hadn’t turned away from Iruka and still had his eye closed, finally spoke quietly, mostly to Iruka, “I have energy for exactly one person of favorable standing, and going the hell to bed. With or without that person, bed is happening. I much prefer with.” He finally opened his eye, looking directly at Iruka.

Iruka gave the other man a small smile. If he was being honest with himself, cuddling with his favorite person sounded much better than drinking in a noisy bar.

“Raincheck Anko, sorry. Have to make sure this one gets home without passing out in the street.”

Anko pouted, “he looks fine to me.”

Genma cracked a smile, “you gotta look underneath the underneath, Anko. Isn’t that what he’s always going on about?”

Kakashi flipped Genma the bird, causing the other man to burst into laughter. Iruka came around the desk, shooing everyone out of the room before grabbing Kakashi’s hand and lacing their fingers. He locked the door after pulling Kakashi through, then pulled him along toward their apartment.

“Let’s get you home.”

“Mm, bed with my favorite person. Nothing sounds better after a mission.”


End file.
